custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Atrak
Atrak are a species of warriors that are currently locked in a civil war on one of the Southern Islands. History Atrak were created by the Great Beings and placed in the Matoran Universe in the eastern Southern Island chain. Their purpose was to serve as general repairmen, solving problems that required intelligent individuals. However, for some reason, the Atrak became barbaric, much like most of the Southern Island populations, and their jobs were taken over by the various other species, primarily those of the Barraki. Somewhere between the Matoran Civil War and the civil war on the homeland of Ancient, the regression of the Atrak culminated in their split into two disagreeing factions. Very soon, a civil war broke out between the two factions. A sizeable detachment of Atrak, disgusted by the behavior of their brethren, would spread out throughout the universe, taking up various jobs elsewhere. Due to the number of casualties in the Atrakian Civil War, the Atrak are coming close to extinction. Additionally, Makuta have targeted Atraks due to their powerful claws which can tear through Protosteel. The Order of Mata Nui has gone out of its way to save and recruit potential Atrak agents, unleashing them at last in the Destiny War. Following the death of Teridax, all remaining Atraks--civilized or uncivilzed--migrated onto Spherus Magna. The Broken Order Universe The Atrak population initially behaved much the same way as in the Core Universe. Early on, when Axonn conquered much of the Southern Islands, the Atrak homeland was part of his empire. Later he turned his land over to the Kritor Alliance when they recruited him. However, they were hardly aware of the Atrak population at the time. When the first few Atraks migrated north, the Kritor Alliance discovered some. Seeing their capability to tear through Protosteel--the metal that made up Makuta armor--the Kritors incorporated them into their organization. During the colonization efforts by the Kritors which would result in the Karchari Conflict, the Atrak homeland was a target of Kritor colonization. Following the resolution of the Karchari Conflict with the Dark Hunters and Makuta, the Kritors were forced to abandon their colonization efforts, but when the last Kritor battleship pulled off of the Atrak homeland, none of its citizens remained. As it turned out, the Atraks had been forcibly moved to Bythrain where the unintelligent would have their back-slidding completed; by the end of their training, they would be little more than mindless Rahi. The intelligent ones would be brainwashed into being fine with the treatment of lesser Atraks while also becoming excellent soldiers and leaders. As a population, the Atrak Projects were kept most secret under Kragator's orders. The Atrak were kept hidden through most of the Kritor/Makuta War, until after the cease-fire. When Kragator ordered his five forces to converge on Destral, the Atrak were packed onto several warships in the Bythrain force where they were brought to the Makuta homeland. These Atrak were unleashed on the Makuta fortress as part of a three-pronged attack on the fortress ending in decimation of those within. Shortly after the Fall of Destral, the Atrak were herded into their warships and brought back to Bythrain's dungeons where they were quickly forgotten in the wake of Kragator's death. Abilities and Traits Atrak possess some knowledge of the control of Shadows and Echoes, although they have a tendency to avoid the use of both of them. They posses long claws on the tips of their fingers, which can sheer through Makuta armor--and all other Protosteel--easily. Known Atrak *Esirus *ShadowClaw